Broken Hopes & Lost Love
by Nicky7994
Summary: Kaylie's trying to be a normal teenager by going to school, taking care of the house and her little brother hang out with her best friends Jesus but things start to make a drastic change when things at home aren't right and Kaylie needs help. Will Jesus have time for her or will he slowly push her out of his life and risk the chance of losing her forever...Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_I watched the show and I loved it. So I got an idea and I had to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy it_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle_

Chapter 1

"Are you coming over today" Jesus asks. I look over at him as we sat in our last class of the day Ms. Wells English.

"No my dad works late tonight so I have to watch Kyle" I say. He looks over at me with those big brown eyes that I couldn't help but fall for.

"Aw come on Alvarez" I laugh a bit at how we used our last names to refer to each other.

"Sorry Foster and don't you guys have to Brandon's recital tonight away?" He shakes his head.

"Nope tomorrow night…are you going?"

"I don't know was I invited?" I smirk at him and he laughs.

"This is me inviting you"

"Fine stop begging I'll see ok?" he smiles.

"Ok" I look back at the broad and try to listen to the rest of Ms. Wells' lesson.

I've known Jesus and his twin sister Mariana ever since the 6th grade. We were all good friends but of course it changed. When we got to the 8th grade and Mariana met Lexi and Kelsey didn't want to hang out with me anymore but Jesus still did and we had become best friends. I started to realize I had feelings for him last year. But of course he hasn't noticed and a part of me doesn't want him to know. In case he doesn't feel the same way and there's no awkwardness in our friendship.

The bell rings and we all get up and I grab my skateboard and Jesus grabs his and we walk to the front so I can catch my brother and so he can walk with Mariana.

We waited out front as I looked for my brother I noticed Mariana and Lexi talking. I finally see my brother walking up from the middle school side. I put my board down on the ground and I turned to Jesus.

"I'll see you later" he nods and sees my brother coming.

"Don't forget to send me your bio notes" I smile and shake my head.

"Do you ever pay attention in class?" he smiles.

"No that's why I copy your notes" I laugh as my brother walks up. "Hey Kyle" he says and my brother continues on his way to the sidewalk.

"Well that's my cue…I'll send it to you though" he nods in understanding.

"Thanks Kaylie" I nod and jump on my skateboard and I catch up with my little brother.

"Hey Kyle how was classes today?" I ask him once I catch up to him. He doesn't say anything and I wasn't expecting him too.

"How was music class today?" I try a new subject that would catch his interest.

"Good, I learned a new song" he answered. I nod

"Cool will you play it when we get home?" he nods as we continue on home.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking maybe spaghetti?" he didn't answer and I sighed to myself. Kyle has had autism ever since his was 2 it hasn't been easy at all. He doesn't talk at all unless it's about music or art and getting his attention on anything else won't work. Kyle's very smart he can learn any kind of piano composition in a day or read any type of literature but any subject outside of those he gets frustrated. I'm trying new commutation ways with him but it's a work in progress.

As we walked into our house I put my skateboard by the door. Kyle went straight for the piano and started playing which was his routine. He would play the piano until dinner, and then I would help him with his homework and he would get ready bed and draw a picture before bed. Then wake up the next day get ready for school, play the piano while I make breakfast and then we go to school and it starts over again.

I walk into the kitchen got out the pasta and sauce started to cook. Once I finished I cleaned all the dishes I used and sat my plate and Kyle's on the table and I left my dad's on the stove.

"Kyle come on and eat" I say walking up to the piano. Of course he didn't stop playing right away so I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the clock that said 5:30 and Kyle looked at stopped playing. His schedule consisted of time. It was something I started when he was younger it was his routine.

We sat at the table and ate in silence as usual. After we finished he got his backpack and I got mine and we worked on his homework as I also worked on mine. He got frustrated when we got to math but I'm relieved he didn't throw a fit. He got ready for bed while I cleaned up for a while and once he had his pajama's on he was back at the piano. I went to my room to send Jesus my biology notes when I heard the front door slam.

"Damnit Kyle why in the hell are you still playing that damn thing" my dad yelled.

"Shit" I jumped up from my computer and ran downstairs and into the room right as my dad grabbed Kyle's hands and pulled him from the piano.

"No!" Kyle started to scream as my dad pulled him away.

"Dad! Stop! He didn't know" I say trying to get my dad to let him go. My dad throws me back into the wall and he let Kyle arms go and Kyle fell to the floor crying. I looked up at my dad as he walked over to me by my arm and pulled me up.

"What was that Kaylie" he asks in a calm tone. But I could feel he had my arm in a death grip it was starting to hurt.

"I'm sorry I- just- he didn't know you- coming home" I stammered.

"And whose fault is that?" he asks but I didn't answer at first "You know I don't want to hear that when I come home"

"I-I'm sorry- I forgot" he looked at me with a hard and cold stare.

"Well let's hope you don't forget anymore" he let me go and I hit the floor and held on to my pained wrist. My dad looked rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen.

"Shut him up Kaylie I don't want to hear it" he yelled and I clawed over to Kyle and put my arm around him.

"Hey Kyle it's okay come on" I say quietly as I take him upstairs to his room I sat him at his desk and gave him his sketchbook so he could draw. He calmed down and I kissed his forehead as I walked out of his room and closed his door.

I went into mine and closed my door and slide down to the floor. I looked at the bruise that was forming on my wrist. I sighed to myself this wasn't my dad's first outburst. His first one happened a few months after my mom left when Kyle was in the 5th grade and I was in the 8th. She couldn't handle Kyle and his autism her and my dad argued all the time.

After she left my dad always seemed upset with us or me about everything. He instead of leaving just chose to ignore Kyle's autism which I didn't understand but I never questioned him about it again not after the first time he yelled at Kyle and I stepped in but I was okay with him hitting me as long as he never hurt Kyle.

_Beep, Beep _

I sighed and got off the floor and pick up my phone from my night stand. I unlocked it and saw it was two messages from Jesus I laid on my bed and checked them.

_Jesus: Thanks for the notes ;)_

_Jesus: Kay guess what?_

_Me: No problem and what?_

_Jesus: My mom brought this new girl into the house to stay for a while_

_Me: Really? What's her name?_

_Jesus: Callie_

I sighed I wished Lena and Stef would adopt Kyle and I

_Me: Sounds cool what's the problem?" _

_Jesus: She's rude_

_Me: Well this probably isn't her first foster home and she just needs time to trust you guys_

_Jesus: Yeah maybe…._

_Me: What else is bothering you?_

_Jesus: Lena asked Mariana and I if we wanted to see our real mom_

_Me: We did you guys tell her?_

_Jesus: Well Lena already knows I don't want to see my mom and surprisingly Mariana said she didn't either_

_Me: Then why are you upset? _

I knew why he was upset but it would help him if he talked about it.

_Jesus: You know why…I just don't understand why she wants to come around now _

_Me: Maybe to get to know you guys_

_Jesus: She lost that chance when she left us _

_Me: I understand that but you should at least think about giving her a chance _

_Jesus: I don't think so, See you tomorrow _

I sighed and put my phone down he hated when I would suggest that and always tried to end our conversation from that topic before we could argue about it.

I looked at my clock and I got up from my bed. I went into Kyle's room and he walks already sleeping in his bed. I turned out the light and walked to the top of the stairs I could hear my dad watching TV. I went back into my room and change my clothes I got back into my bed and I turned off the light as I let my mind take me into another world.

_I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews, follows and favorite. My story takes place following the show so most things will be the same and somethings will be different_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Kaylie & Kyle_

Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm sing to me. I turned it off get up and walk to my closet I pull out a pair on denim jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. I get in and let the hot water wash over me. After 30 minutes I get out and changed my clothes.

I looked in the mirror at my hazel eyes that I got from him staring back at me. I sighed as I ran my hands over my curly dirty blonde hair I got from her. I hated how I looked some much like them. Sometimes when look in the mirror I feel like I can only see them and not me. I pulled up my sleeve and saw the hand print bruise my dad left. I pulled my sleeve back down and looked one more time at the girl in the mirror. Most times I wished people would look past her and see the hurt and scared girl she truly was.

I walked out the bathroom and to the kitchen to make Kyle something to eat. Of course I few minutes later I hear Kyle at the piano. I smile to myself I loved hearing my brother play it calmed me down a lot makes me feel kind of at peace. I fixed us some waffles, bacon and eggs. I got Kyle away from his piano so he could eat. We got our bags and I grabbed my skateboard and Kyle and I headed off to school.

Kyle walked off on his usual path to the middle school side to his first classes. So I didn't have to worry about him. I rode my skateboard for a while and I saw the Foster pulling up so I went over.

"Hey Fosters" I say as the get out of the car.

"Oh Kaylie I like your hair like that it's just as cute as was for that last three years" Mariana says slyly with a smirk on her face. I smile back at her.

"Well thank you Mariana I was thinking about keeping it like this for another five years" I say sarcastically as I run my hand over my wild curls.

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes at me and walking away.

"Do you guys always have to do this?" Jesus asks and I shrug.

"It's not my fault" he shakes his head and sighs I turn and see Brandon and the girl Jesus told me about.

"Hey B" I say and he smiles

"Hey Kaylie, how's everything going?" I smile and nod.

"Everything's good" he nods "Are you nervous about your recital"

"Yeah a little" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine" I turn and look at the girl and she looked back at me. I noticed a bruise on her cheek and that she had a busted lip. I wonder if she came from an abusive home.

"Hey I'm Kaylie Alvarez" I say sticking my hand out. She looks at me a little unsure and then she grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Callie" I nod.

"Nice to me you" I say as we pull our hands away.

"Good morning Kaylie" Lena says to me as she gets out of the car. I smile at her as she approaches.

"Good morning Mrs. Lena"

"How are you?" she asks and I nod.

"I'm fine" she nods as well

"How are Kyle and your father"

"They're doing well" I say and I noticed how it was so easy for me to lie.

"That's good...I'm going to have to have a meeting with your father about Kyle he's kind of struggling in some of his class"

"Um yeah...we've been working on it with him but it's a work in progress" I say and she nods.

"I see you've met Callie" I nod and look at Callie

"Yes I have"

"We'll mom, Kaylie and I have to go before class starts" Jesus says as he puts an arm over my shoulder and starts to pull me away before his mom could say anything else. We walked over to our usual hang out spot.

"So what's up?" I say once we sit down at the table.

"Well I wanted to say sorry about yesterday" I looked at him confused.

"What about yesterday?"

"When we were texting and I got mad at you and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry"

"It's fine Jesus I knew you were mad and if you don't at least get mad at your best friend for trying to tell you the truth then who else will you get mad with" I say with a smile and he laughs.

"I guess your right then and I'm sorry anyway" I shrug it off as the bell rings.

"Don't worry about it now come on Foster before we're late to class" I say getting up and he follows me to our math class.

The rest of our classes go by slowly as normal and its finally lunch and Jesus and I head to our lunch table like usual. I pull the lunch I made out and started to eat my sandwich.

"Do you have any money on you?" Jesus asks. I shake my head.

"No, why what's up?" I ask looking up at him and he huffed.

"Because I'm hungry and I didn't bring any money" he got up

"Where you going?" I ask as he walks away. He turns and looks at me.

"To go see if Mariana has money" I nod.

"I'm sure she does" I say as he turns and runs off to find her. "What am I going do with him" I laugh to myself and I continue eating. I hadn't seen Callie so I was hoping she found some cool people to eat lunch with. A few minutes later Jesus walks up with some food.

"What a miracle he has food" I say jokingly. He sits down but he seemed lost in thought about something.

"Okay what's up with you?" I ask.

"It's Mariana" I waited for him to continue "I asked her for some money and at first she said she didn't have any and then I grabbed her wallet to check and she started freaking out and when I opened it I noticed she had a lot of money in there…So I asked her where she got it from and she told me it was none of my business and gave me five dollars"

"Maybe she just saved up her money or something" I suggest and he looked over at me with a serious expression.

"Come on Kay" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, so where do you think she got the money then?" I ask and he looks straight ahead for a while and didn't say anything.

"I don't know…but I'm going find out" he mumbles. He shakes it off and comes back to reality and we start talking about our usual crazy conversation.

"Does your dad work late tonight" he asks

"No not tonight he doesn't" I say eating some chips.

"Cool so you asked him if you can come with us to Brandon recital right?" I started coughing a bit and he patted my back.

"You okay?" I nod.

"Um yeah... he said I could go…but is it okay I bring Kyle?"

"You said your dad doesn't work late today…so you don't have to watch him?" he asks confused.

"He doesn't…but you know Kyle loves music and he would love it so see Brandon play" I say kind of rushed but Jesus doesn't notice. He nods.

"Yeah I don't see my mom's having a problem with" I nod and small forced smile reaches my face.

"Cool…um we'll be at your house around six" he nods as the bell rings.

"Sounds like a plan" he says as we get up to dump our trash and we head to class.

I had to come with something to tell my dad. He'll be pissed if he comes home and we're not there and there's no dinner or the house isn't clean. Kyle and I walking in to the house really late will just set him off more.

I sat in the rest of my classes thinking about what I was going say to my dad and if I didn't think of something solid and that sounds at least true.

It's going be a very long night…

_I hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for all your Follows/Favorite and reviews it means a lot to me and I want to say thank you to Emilee for your review I hadn't thought of Kaysus until you said it :-). Well without further delay here's the story._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle_

Chapter 3

After school Kyle and I got home and of course he went straight to the piano.

"Kyle you can't play that right we have to get ready to go" Of he didn't say anything and I sighed and went upstairs to change my shirt into a better one. I made sure it had sleeves and I went back downstairs.

"Kyle come on" I said gently pulling him from the piano it took a while but he finally got up. We walked out the door and I locked it and I started walking to the Fosters house which is a few blocks away. Kyle and I walked in our usual silence.

We got there and Lena answered the door.

"Hello Kaylie, Kyle"

"Hey Mrs. Lena" she let us in.

"Are you guys coming with us to Brandon's audition?" I nod

"If that's okay with you"

"It's fine the more the better" I pulled Kyle into the living room with me and we sat on the couch. Stef walked in with Brandon's dad.

"Is everybody ready where's Brandon?" she asks Lena.

"Upstairs getting ready"

"Brandon! Come let's go" Stef says and Jesus walks down the stairs.

"He's not here" they all look at him as he walks into the living room and sits next to me. "Hey Kay"

"Hey"

"Wait what do you mean he's not here?" Stef asked him.

"Him or Callie they didn't walk home from school with us" Jesus says and all the adults start talking at once.

"I can track his phone, I got it because this one kept losing his" Stef says as she points to Jesus. She takes out her phone.

"He's in San Ysidro!"

"What is he doing there?" Lena asks.

"I don't but I'm going to go get him" Stef says

"I'll be in the car" Brandon's dads and he walks outside.

"I'm going with you" Lena says to her.

"Lena-"

"He's my son to Stef" she says and Stef nods and they walk. Kyle gets up and walks upstairs to Brandon's keyboard.

"Hey Kay, I'll be back I have to go ask Mariana something" I nod as he gets up. I get to and walk up the stairs to his room but I stop when I hear them talking in Mariana's room. I stood by the wall and listened.

"Hey you didn't take any of my pills did you?"

"What? No. Why?" I hear Mariana ask.

"Well mom just got me a new bottle and now there almost gone"

"What are you looking at me for?" Mariana asks

"I'm just asking" Jesus says and his voice still calm as ever.

"Well asks Brandon or Callie" Mariana says as she gathers her stuff. "Excuse me I have to go"

"Is that how you got all that money, you selling my pills?" he asks and I hope she's not even though I don't like Mariana I wouldn't want her to go down for something like that.

"No"

"Cause I know sure as hell you didn't get all that money from mom" his voice getting louder "Or maybe you did maybe we should ask her"

It was quiet for a while and I'm just hopping Jesus doesn't say hurtful things he's going to regret later.

"Why, why would you do something so stupid?" he asks her. "You could go to jail for that and what do you need all that money for anyway?"

"I've been talking to Anna"

"Anna? Wh- our birth mom?"

"She got back in town last month, I found her online"

"You said you didn't want to meet her"

"No I just- I didn't want Stef and Lena sticking their noses all up in my business okay" she explains "They wouldn't get it, Anna needs some money I just wanted to-"

"You're giving her money!" Jesus yells "For what? Why?"

"See I knew you wouldn't understand"

"Understand, you want me to understand" I hear Jesus grab something "That this women is not our mom. She left her two kids so she can run off with a dumbass and screw whoever she wanted. She abandoned us! she left us!" I could hear what I assume is a picture ripping. I sighed to myself and shook my head _'Come on Jesus'_.

"Well she came back" I could hear it in Mariana voice that she was hurt by his words.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" he says and he walks out he glances at me as he walks to his room. I follow him and close the door behind me. I sit at the chair at his desk as he lay on his bed.

"You know you didn't have to say that to her" I say and he looks at me and scoffs.

"Oh so now you're on Mariana's side?"

"No, you know I'm always on your side but I can understand where she's coming from" I say and he sits up and looks at me.

"Don't sit there and say you understand when you don't you don't know what it's like for your mom to leave yo-" I just looked down as he stopped.

"Kaylie I'm sorry I didn't-" I held my hand up and looked up at him.

"Your right Jesus I may not be in your situation but I know what it feels like to have your mom leave and even though your mom left you guys you have two great people who love you guys….you have two parents I don't I only have one" who doesn't give a shit about me or my brother my mind says to me.

"So trust me I get it am I not saying she was right for stealing your pills and giving the money to your birth mom but Jesus there are something's you have to let her do on her own so she can learn for herself what type of person Anna is and not you or anybody else can change that" he sighed as he thought about what I had said.

"Kaylie-"

"Jesus if what you feel about your birth mom is true then you need to go and be there for Mariana, I'm fine" he nods as he stands up and walks to his door.

"Thanks Kaylie I don't know what I'd do without you" I smile

"You know I ask myself that question everyday 'what would Jesus Foster do without me?'" He laughs "Now go and apologize to your sister" he nods and walks out of the room.

I don't think he'll ever know how bad those words hurt but I believe that sometimes your friends say hurtful things when they're hurting so I know he didn't mean.

I got up and went into Brandon's room where I know I'd find Kyle. I walked in and saw him at the keyboard.

"You know Kyle shouldn't be playing other people's instruments without their permission" I say as I lean at the door frame. He glances up at me and I smile and shake my head.

"Well you better enjoy it we have to go soon" I say as I walk downstairs I noticed Jesus and Mariana sitting on the steps in the front. So I walking into the living room and sat on the couch. My cell phone rings and I look down and see it's from my dad. I look at it for a while and then I slide it back into my pocket. There was nothing I could do about it now. A few seconds later everyone walks in and I noticed Brandon and Callie and a little boy with them about Kyle's age.

"Callie you and Jude can stay here in the living room tonight and I'll call Bill in the morning" Lena says they nod. Lena turns and sees me.

"Oh Kaylie, do you and Kyle want to stay for dinner?" I shake my head.

"No thank you we should be heading home I'm sure my dad is looking for us" I say stand up and walking over to the stairs.

"Hey B, I hope it was okay for Kyle to use your keyboard" he nods

"It's okay any great musician can use my keyboard" we both smile and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you" he nods and walks upstairs.

"Hey Kaylie, I'll take you guys home" Stef says and I nod and I walked upstairs with Jesus behind me. I went to Brandon's door and Brandon was talking to Kyle about the piece he was just playing.

"That was good man, did you write that?" Kyle nods

"Yes I'm writing some others but this is the main one I've been working on"

"It's good I'd love to hear the others" Brandon says and Kyle nods but doesn't answer.

"Hey Kyle we have to go" I say and he gets up from the piano and walks past me down the stairs. "Later Brandon hope you're not in too much trouble"

"Me either" I walked over to Jesus and popped my head in he was at his computer.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say

"Okay and thanks again for what you said earlier Kay I needed that" I shake my head.

"No problem" I walk about and head downstairs. "Bye Mrs. Lena"

"See you tomorrow Kaylie" I nod and look into the living room and see Callie and Jude. I smile and wave at them. They surprisingly waved back.

I walked out the door and got in the front seat of Stef's car. She was already behind the wheel and Kyle was in the back.

"Everybody all set?" she asks and I nods and she starts driving to my house. It was silent in the car other than the music on the radio. Stef was asking me little questions about school and volleyball and I gave simple answers.

I was dreading the closer we got to my house and I felt like I was going throw up. When she stopped and parked in front.

"I'll walk you guys up" she said as she turned to car off I nod and send a thank you up too god for giving me a little more time. We got out of the car and my dad opened the front door and waited. We walked up the path and Kyle and I walked up the steps.

"Hey Stef, I hope my kids aren't in any trouble?" my dad asks glancing at us and the back at her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh no, I was just bring them home they were going to come with us to Brandon's audition for this scholarship he was getting but he decide to go to San Ysidro" My dad looked surprised.

"Really Brandon went all the way down to San Ysidro? Why?"

"To help this young girl Lena and I have staying with us they went to go get her brother" she says

"Are they okay that's not a part of town two teenagers should be in at night?"

"They're fine but I still have to talk to Brandon about his actions you know" my dad nods and puts his arms around Kyle and I.

"Yeah I understand, I don't know what I'd do if I lost these two…they're all I have left" Stef smiles and nod.

"How are you holding up Christian?" my dad shrugs.

"Okay but you know it never gets easier but I just try to put all my focus in work and the kids" he says with a smile. I thought I was going be sick it killed me how he could do that lie like we were this prefect family.

"Hey Kay, how about you take Kyle inside" I nod

"Bye Mrs. Stef" I say as I open the door.

"Bye Kaylie" We walked in and I closed the door behind us. I took Kyle upstairs to his room and pointed to the time so he knew he should be sleeping now. I walked back to the top of the stairs as my dad opened the door.

"Thanks again Stef" I heard her close her car door and drive away. My dad closed the front door and walked into the living.

"Kaylie, come down here" he called and I nervous walked down the steps. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I stepped into the living.

I saw my dad sitting in his chair. I stood by the doorway.

"Yes?" he looked up at me from his phone and waved hand.

"Come here" I slowly walked in the room. I stopped when I was about three to five feet from his chair. It was silent he didn't say anything as he check what I assume was his email on his phone. He put his phone down and looked up at me with a calm look on his face.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" I'm confused by his question I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Um yes" I say unsure and he nods and smiles.

"Good I'm glad you had a great time" he say voice just as calm as his face. "I can't believe that Brandon would ditch school and go all the way to San Ysidro huh?" I nod.

"What kind of punishment do you think Lena and Stef will give Brandon for that?" I look down and shrug.

"Huh, come on Kaylie you're a big girl I don't want shrugs I want an answer" I keep my eyes down.

"I don't know…they might ground him"

"Do you think I should ground you" I looked up at him "I mean you left the house without telling me, you didn't answer when I called, and your chores aren't done"

"Dad, I'm -" I started then the stopped me.

"What do you think your punishment should be?" he asked again and I was shaking unsure of what to say.

"Y-you should ground me" he smiled.

"But that would be too easy and I don't think kids learn anything when you ground them and Kaylie I want you to learn something" he leaned down beside his chair and picked up one of his belts. I hated that one because of the holes on it. He stood up and I backed up and tears filled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry please…"

_I hope you guys liked please review and I'll try to make daily updates but if it's not daily then every other day _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys again for your Follows/Favorites and your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy it_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything just Kaylie and Kylie_

Chapter 4

Kyle and I got to school and he walked his normal way and I walked over to where Jesus was.

"Hey" I say as I sat down next to him.

"Hey what's up no skateboard today?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No my legs are sore…from volleyball practice the other day" he looks over at me a smirks.

"What are you getting old Alvarez?" I smile and push him.

"Please I'm younger then you and plus I play front"

"So do I but you don't see me complaining" He says with a smile and I shake my head as the bell rings.

"Whatever Foster, let's get to class so you can actually learn something for one" I say as I get up and he laughs a fake laugh.

"Oh you're so funny" I smile and he gets up.

"I know" we walk to math and it was normal as usual just really boring. It was only 15 minutes into class when security asked us all to come into the hallway by our lockers.

I stood by mine which was next to Jesus and we glanced at each other while he checked our lockers. He moved on down the hall and I saw Jesus and Mariana look at each other a few times. I'm just hoping Mariana doesn't have any on her now. He got to Kelsey's locker and he checked her bag and stuff in her locker and he pulled out a pill bottle.

"What's this?" he asks her.

"Ibuprofen over the counter" she told him as he looked inside the bottle. "You know for cramps" he looks at Lena.

"We're good" and both Principles walk away as well as everybody else. I shake my head and close my locker and grab my bag. I turn to Jesus as he closes his locker.

"Ella necesita detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde (she needs to stop this before it's too late)" I whisper and he nods

"Nos vemos en clase (I'll see you in class)" he says to me and I nod. I look at Mariana as I walk by and I shake my head at her and she looks at me then back at her brother. I get back to math and I start on my work again.

"Yo Alvarez" I looked up at this guy name Antonio and some of his friends sit around me. "Why are they calling you a few of you guys out into the hallway?"

"They think someone has drugs on campus" he and his friends nod.

"Are they checking everybody's locker?" one of his friends Ricky asks and I shrug and smirk at them.

"I don't know but if you think you have something in your locker that shouldn't be there you should probably get rid of it"

"You don't have to worry about that we don't have anything in our lockers" Antonio says in his confident way and I nod.

"Then why ask?" he smiles and leans closer to my desk.

"Maybe just to find a reason to talk to you" I look at him curiously.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So we can get to know each other" he says

"I already know you Antonio. What more do I need to know?" he looks behind me and shakes his head. His eyes meet mine again.

"You can't say you really know me…you only know him and you won't see anybody else" he says and my heart stops.

"What are you talking about?" he smiles

"You know who and what I'm talking about Kaylie"

"Is there a problem here?" I hear Jesus asks from behind me. He looks at Antonio and his friends of course Antonio was a little tall then him. Antonio shakes his head.

"No problem just talking" Antonio looks back down at me. "See you around Kaylie" I nod and he walks away with his friends behind him and they sit on other side of the room. Jesus sits down next to me.

"What was that about?" I shake my head and shrug.

"Nothing they just wanted to know about the locker checks" he nods and I whisper "Did you talk to Mariana?"

"Yeah, she said she only sold to five maybe six" he whispers back and I was happy everybody was talking and no one sat around us.

"Well she better hope they don't get caught and say her name" he sighs and takes out his worksheet.

"Yeah" We did work until class was over but what I couldn't get off my mine is what Antonio had said. Jesus and I were walking to our next class.

"Hey did you hear about that new skate park they just opened" I say.

"Yeah the one they opened up in National City?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah and I think we should go check it out this weekend"

"Sure just have to see if it's ok with my mom's"

"Of course" Jesus stopped walking and I stopped with him. I was going to ask what was wrong when I saw Lexi and Vico talking well more like he was grabbing on her asking her out.

"Why won't you go out with me again?" he asks her and she pulled her arm away.

"I don't think so"

"Why you got to be such a bitch come on"

Jesus walks over and stands next to Lexi.

"Hey, hey she said no"

"Yeah I heard her"

"So why you still in her face take a walk"

"Why don't you just relax" he says pushing Jesus a little.

"Why don't you get out of here" Jesus says pushing Vico back.

"Jesus come" I say trying to be voice of reason but they both ignore me. Vico pushes Jesus into Lexi.

"Watch yourself crack head" That set Jesus off as he shoves Vico into the wall.

"What you call me!" I tried to grab his arm.

"Jesus calm down" I say but Vico shoves him and they start to shove each other.

"Jesus knock it off I can take care of myself" Lexi says but of course they don't listen. Mr. Timothy came over and broke it up.

"What is going on here?" nobody said anything of course. "You guys come with me" he took Vico and Jesus down to the principle office.

"Way to go Lexi" I say as I start to walk away but she caught up with me.

"You think this is my fault?" I stopped and looked at her. "I didn't tell him to jump in"

"Whatever Lexi" I say as I walk around her and head to my history class. I sit in my seat and take a deep breath. I'd have to wait to see Jesus at lunch that was one of our classes we didn't have together. I was half listening to the lesson and half out of it. When the bell finally rang for lunch I was the first person out of my seat. I went to the spot Jesus and I sit at lunch at with a few other guys we know. Of he was the first one there.

"Hey how did it go?" I asked as I sat down.

"Alright I'm not in trouble" he says and I noticed how jumpy he was how him leg kept bouncing and he couldn't keep his hands still.

"You didn't take your pill this morning did you?" his eyes met mine.

"No I didn't I wished people would stop asking me that damn" I hold my hands up.

"I'm sorry just calm down" I say.

"I am calm Kaylie, but there's not much I can do when I only have three pills left of a bottle my mom just refilled"

"I didn't mean to ask" I say as Nate and Tyler walked over and sat down.

The rest of the day went by and Kyle and I walked home like usual. We did are usual routine and surprisingly my dad was in a really good mood because he didn't yell or have a problem with Kyle play the piano for a while. I sat on my bed finishing up some home when my iPhone beeped. I picked it up and saw it was a message from Jesus. I unlocked my phone and read the message.

_Jesus: Hey sorry about earlier I didn't mean to snap at you_

_Me: I know, you were just stressed I understand_

_Jesus: Thanks...what are you doing?_

_Me: homework, _

_Jesus: Nerd! ;)_

_Me; Lol that's fine I'll be a nerd, what are you doing?_

_Jesus: Moving my stuff so Jude can move in_

_Me: That's good they're staying_

_Jesus: Yeah for now…So do you think you can come over and help me out?_

_Me: Sure I don't see why not let me ask first_

I put my phone down and went downstairs and into my dad's office.

"Hey dad?" he looked up from his computer.

"Yeah?"

"Um I was wonder if I could go over to the Foster for a while?" he thought for a moment which seemed like forever.

"Sure Kaylie, be home at 10" he says turning back to his computer.

"Yes Sir," I say as I walk out and back upstairs. See what I mean good mood I think it's because someone's buying a house from him. I ran to my room and picked up my phone.

_Jesus: Whats the judge's verdict?_

_Me: He said I can go I'll be there in a 10min _

_Jesus: Cool, see you than_

I put my converse on and walked back downstairs to where Kyle was I kissed his forehead as he continued playing. I actually wasn't worried about leaving him with my dad tonight" I walked out the door and to the Fosters house. Lena opened the door for me.

"Hey Kaylie are you here to help Jesus with his room?" I smile

"Yes ma'am" she smiles and lets me in.

"He's upstairs" I nod and walk upstairs and into his room.

"So where do I start?" I ask and he looks at me and then around his room.

"I guess what can move some of my boards to the garage"

"Or I can take them to my house they'll look nice in my room" I say with a smile and he smiles too and shakes his head.

"No if they go to your house I'll never get them back"

"That's the whole point" I say as I pick up a few and walk to the door.

"I know how many I have if some come up missing" he says and I can hear the humor in his voice. I walk downstairs and through the garage door. I find and side to put his skateboards on and I stack them neatly and head back inside. We get all his skateboards and do the same thing after we finish that. He was moving some of his things to the side he wanted.

"I'll be back" I say as I walk to the bathroom across the hall. I didn't have to go my legs where killing me the bruises where still there and hurt like hell.

"I'm going have to sock my legs in warm water" I say to myself as I pull my pants leg back down. I stand up and open the door. I walk back over to Jesus room but stop when I see Him and Lexi talking. He leaned in and kissed her. I feels like my heart was breaking and I couldn't believe it tears came to my eyes but I blinked them back as they broken apart. Mariana walked upstairs and looked at me and looked into Jesus room.

"What are you doing...Come on I need your help" she said walking in and pulling Lexi out of the room "I have to get rid of a bunch of stuff so Callie can move in."

Jesus follows but stopped at his door. I just leaned on the walk next to him. "I just don't understand why they can't move into the dining room, it's not like we use it"

"Yeah maybe we can put them in the closet or under the stairs just like Harry Potter" Brandon's says as Mariana walks into her room and I notice Jesus and lets glancing at each other.

"Come on guys let's think about how they feel it's not forever let's just try to make them feel more welcome"

"Easy for you to say you're not giving up anything" Jesus says to him and Brandon walks into his room and I look at Lexi and I walk into Jesus's room. Lexi and Jesus look at each other again and smile and I shake my head. I can't be here anymore.

"I have to go home" he stops at looks at me.

"Really? You just got here?" I shrug

"Yeah, my dad texted me and told me he's takes out to dinner tonight"

"Alright well thanks for helping me" he says and I walk to the door.

"Yeah sure" I say as I walk downstairs and Lena stops me.

"Kaylie leaving so soon? You know you can stay for dinner" I nod

"Yeah my dad's taking us out tonight, so I have to go" she nods.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" I nod not being able to trust my voice and I walk the door and my eyes water again and I can't help the stray tears that fall. I get home and my dad was still in his office and Kyle was still at the piano.

"What are you doing home so earlier its only 8" my dad says and I nod.

"I know I just wasn't feeling good and decided to come home" I say and I know my voiced cracked and gave away that I was upset. He nods

"Well maybe you should get some sleep" I nod and decided to ask him.

"Um dad is it okay if I stay home from school tomorrow I really don't feel well?" he looks at me and thinks about it for a while way long then he did when I asked him about going to the Fosters tonight.

"Only one day Kaylie" I nod

"Thank you" he nods

"Keep Kyle home with you" he says as he looks back at his computer and I walk upstairs to my room and lay on my bed wishing this wasn't happening to me.

_I hope you guys liked it please review tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay Guys so I'm sorry for the long wait. I also want to say Thank you guys for all your Favorites/Follows and Reviews especially the reviews. So without further delay._

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle

Chapter 5

I woke up my usual time when I get ready but I was just relived I didn't have to go to school today. I went into Kyle's room and he was getting ready.

"Hey we're not going to school today so you can play piano all day if you want" I say and he nods and puts he backpack down and heads downstairs. I decide to head downstairs and make him so breakfast for when he was ready to eat. After I finished I headed back up stairs and decided to take a shower. The bruises on my legs were still there but they didn't hurt as they did before. I put on sweat pants and a regular t-shirt and I fall back on my bed.

My phone started buzzing me about all the alerts I had from last night and today. But I really don't care who's trying to talk to me I just want to be by myself. I turn my phone off as I look up at my ceiling.

"I wish I could just stay here forever" I say aloud to myself. I put my pillow over my face and screamed. I calmed down and look up at the ceiling with watery eyes.

"Why can't I have one good thing in my life" I say again as I sat and thought I could hear my brother playing one of his favorite songs one of the first he learns. I sigh to myself as a tear slides down my cheek.

_'I guess they did give me one good thing…well I can't say good because Kyle's the best person that ever came into my life, not many people can say they have an amazing like brother but I definitely can_' I close my eyes as the melody fills my room and before I know it I'm in my own peaceful world.

I wake up a few hours later hearing a new melody coming from downstairs. I look at my iPod clock and it was around 3 so I know everybody was out of school now. I get up and head downstairs to check on Kyle.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I ask as I stand in the doorway. He shakes his head.

"Did you eat your breakfast from this morning" he continues to play and nods at me. "Well I'm going to go make dinner"

He doesn't give me a response this time and I walk into the kitchen and decided to make chili and after everything it's done I put my dad's bowl on the stove and clean up the rest of the kitchen.

I finally head back upstairs to my room to get my phone. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I have an hour to kill before my dad gets home and I just hope he's in a good mood.

I turn my phone on and see I have text messages. I unlock my phone and there all from Jesus unfortunately and one from Antonio. I open Antonio's first.

_Antonio: I missed you in school today _

I smile and roll my eyes.

_Me: Why?_

He replied instantly.

_Antonio: Because it was strange not seeing your beautiful face all day_

_Me: Do you use those lines for all the girls?_

_Antonio: No my words are only true for you _

_Me: Whatever Antonio ;)_

_Antonio: So why weren't you in school today you because I find it hard to believe you ditched when your boyfriend was in school all day _

_Me: Jesus is not my boyfriend and you know that we're just good friends….but not that it's any of your business as to why I don't come to school. My brother was sick so I had to stay home_

_Antonio: I'm sorry Kaylie I hope your brother's feeling alright….and I'm not trying to make you mad I was just joking._

_Me: Thanks he is and yeah I know and I'm not mad….Hey I have to go, I'll see you in school Monday._

_Antonio: You better be there, it's not a good day for me if you're not there_

_Me: Bye Antonio :)_

_Antonio: Bye Kaylie ;)_

I laugh to myself; I really don't understand what's going on with Antonio now. Mean we use to joke and flirt in middle school but nothing serious. I went to Jesus messages there were at least five of them one from last night and four from today.

_Jesus: Kaylie since you left in a rush I didn't have a change to tell you….I kissed Lexi and I really don't know how I feel about it….I mean I was upset and she was there….I don't know what to do _

I roll my eyes of course she was there sure. I delete the message and go on to the next one.

_Jesus: Where are you? Bells about to ring_

_Jesus: Kaylie its lunch where are you?_

_Jesus: My mom's found out about the drugs but they think Callie did it….Mariana was going to tell them the truth but I took the fall_

I stopped and read that one again I can't believe they thought it was Callie and I can't believe Jesus for being stupid enough to say there his. I got to his last message that was just a 20 minutes ago even though I can't hear him. I know there was a sense of panic when he wrote this.

_Jesus: Come on K, this isn't like you what's going on? I haven't heard from you all day. Please text me or call me and let me know you're okay._

I start to type my message so he doesn't have a panic attack. The doorbell starts to ring and I sigh as I get up. I put my phone on the coffee table and the person at the door continuously rings the bell.

"I swear if this is a prank I'm going-"

**Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding**

"Hold on damn" I open the door "What the hell is your problem?" I say but I get crushed in a suffocating hug.

"What the hell is my problem? Why the hell didn't you come to school today or answer my text?" Jesus says as he lets me go. I shrug and move aside to let him in. He walks in and I close the door behind him and walk into the living room and sit on the couch. He follows me and looks over to where Kyle was playing.

"Hey Kyle" Jesus says as he sits down next to me and Kyle continues playing like no one said anything. Jesus turns and faces me waiting for me to explain.

"I didn't really want to go to school today so my dad said Kyle and I could stay home"

"So you don't tell me? I mean come on Kay we always text each other"

"I know I'm sorry but I turned my phone off and went to sleep" I put my arms around he shoulders to pull him into a hug.

"Come on Jesus, I know you're not mad at me" he resisted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not going to work Kaylie" he says and I put my nose to his cheek. I use to do this to him all the time if he was mad at me just to get him to laugh.

"Kaylie it's not going to work" he says trying to keep a straight face. I start rubbing my nose against his cheek.

"Come on Jesus you know you can't stay mad at me" I could see a smile coming to his face.

"Do you forgive me? You know I'm not going to stop this until you say yes"

"Yes Kaylie, I forgive you" I move my nose from his cheek and I smile at him.

"See now if you would have done that we could have avoided this" I say and he looks at me.

"Really? I caused this?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes you did" I say as I sit back in my spot and he nods. Out of nowhere his hands are at my rib cage tickling me.

"Jesus stop" I say laughing.

"No what did you say about this being my fault because if you would've just picked up your phone this wouldn't be happening" he says as he tickles me. I fall on the floor trying to get away from him but he's faster than me and before I know it I'm pinned under him. I try to more again but I can't move under his weight.

"Jesus, move" I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope not until you say it" he says tickling me again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for making you worry it's my fault" he smiles.

"See now was that so bad?"

"Yes it was" I say in a huff.

"Really?" he asks with his face just a few inches from mine. My stomach is filling with butterflies as I looked into his little brown eyes. He looks back into mine and it feels like time stops and the only people who are here is he and I. He pushes some hair out of my face.

"We should get up" he says and I nod

"Yeah we should" he gets up and pulls me to my feet. We sit back on the couch he leans back and lays his head in my lap and looks up at me. I know the look in his eyes means there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs.

"This whole thing with my pills and Mariana talking with Ana behind my back" I run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you think you did the right thing?" I ask

"Yeah I guess I mean Mariana was so scared to tell them and I had to she's my little sister"

"Well even though I thought it was stupid for you to say that you did….I understand why you did it. I would do the same for Kyle without a second thought" he closes his eyes.

"You know I'll always be there for you" I say and he opens his eyes.

"I know" I thought that this time was a good as any to tell Jesus what was going on with my dad, Kyle and I.

"Jesus I have to tell you something?"

"Okay, what's up Kaylie?"

"Um my dad- he uh-" I stopped when I heard the front door open and close. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. Jesus sat up and we both could hear the footsteps coming into the living room.

"Hey Dad" I say.

_I'm sorry to leave it like that but it kind of needs a cliff hanger. Please review, Follow or Favorite ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay here's a new chapter thank you guys so much for all your Follows/Favorites and Reviews I really appreciate it. _

_Without further delay :) _

Disclaimer I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle

Chapter 6

"Hey Dad" I say to him as he walks into the living room. "How was your day?"

"It was good" he says to me as he looks over at Jesus. "Hey Jesus, It's been a while since I've seen you how are things going?"

"Things are good, how are you Mr. Alvarez?" he asks and my dad smiles and pats him on the back.

"Jesus, please call me Christian" Jesus laughs a little.

"Sorry"

"It's alright and I've been doing fine" my dad says as he looks at us "So what's going on here? I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No" I say shaking my head.

"I just came over because Kaylie wasn't in school today so I came by with her homework and to see if she was okay" Jesus says and my dad nods and smiles at bit.

"Well that's good she has a friend like you" he says and Jesus smiles and hits my leg.

"I tell her that all the time but she doesn't believe me" my dad laughs a bit.

"Well Jesus do you want to stay for dinner?" he asks and I'm secretly praying Jesus says yes because I know my dad may since nice and cool now but he could be truly pissed about this.

"Oh no, I have to head home my moms are probably looking for me" my dad nods and my heart sinks a little scared for when Jesus leaves.

"Well maybe next time" he says and Jesus nods and stands up and shakes my dad's hand.

"Bye Mr. Christian"

"Good seeing you again Jesus, tell Lena and Stef, I said hello" he nods.

"I will" they let their hands go.

"Dad there's chili in the kitchen" my dad smiles at me and nods. He walks over to Kyle and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kyle let's get some dinner son" he says and Kyle actually stops playing and they walk into the kitchen.

Jesus and I walk to the front door we stood on the porch and I closed the door behind me.

"Man I wish I had a dad like yours he's cool" a tight smile comes to my face and I nod. _If you only knew what type of dad I did have you wouldn't want him then_ my inner thoughts say.

"Yeah"

"Well anyway I better get going before my mom's realize I'm gone" I nod

"Thanks again for coming by to check on me" he pulls me into a hug.

"No problem K, I'll see you in school on Monday" he grabs his skateboard and starts to ride away. I waited on the porch for a few minutes before I walked into the house. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen and I saw my dad and brother at the table eating. I notice my dad fixed me a bowl. I hesitantly picked it up from the counter and I sat at the table.

It was silent, very silent no one said anything. I moved my food around in my bowl. I wasn't very hungry.

"That was nice of Jesus to come over and bring your homework" he says breaking the silence and I nod.

"Yeah he's a good friend" he didn't say anything else he checks his phone. He finishes eating and he gets up and put his bowl in the sink. He walks to the kitchen door and he turns and looks at me.

"You know I don't like people in my house especially if I'm not here" I nod.

"I'm sorry" he nods.

"This is your warning Kaylie" he says and he walks upstairs and I hear him close the door to his room. I let out a sigh. I up and take my bowl and Kyle's bowl and put them in the sink.

"Hey Kyle can you take the dishes out of the dishwasher" he doesn't respond but he takes the dishes out and puts them where they go as I put the dirty ones in there. After we finish he goes to his room and I walk in mine and lay on my bed.

The weekend flew by and I was happy it was Monday. My dad lost a buyer and he wasn't happy about it to say the least let's just say it wasn't all that great of a weekend. Kyle went to his usual side and I looked of Jesus.

"Hey what's up?" I say as I walk up next to him.

"Hey K, how was your weekend?" he asks and I shrug.

"It was good, how about you? What did Stef and Lena say?" he sighs.

"I'm grounded no internet, no phone and I have in school detention for a week"

"Well that's not bad it could be worst"

"Yeah maybe but I'll see you later" I nod and he walks away and the bell rings and I head to my class. My morning classes where really boring without Jesus. I was relieved when lunch came around. I was sitting at my usual table when I saw Callie walking in and looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Callie" Talya calls to her she was sitting with her friends.

"Hey Callie over here" I called to her and she walks over and sits down and Talya glares at me and I smile at her.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you" I shake my head.

"No problem I couldn't let you sit with Talya and he clones" she nods. "So are you and Jude like things at the Fosters?"

"It's good there nice people" I nod

"They are"

"So do you usually sit by yourself?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No I usually sit with Jesus and some other friends" she nods.

"So are you guys dating or something?" I cough and look at her.

"Who?"

"You and Jesus, I mean you guys are together all the time" I shake my head.

"No Jesus and I are just really good friends" she smiles at me.

"Really good friends" I smile and shake my head again.

"Not like that Callie, he and I are just best friends and that's it" she nods

"Okay but it seems like you guys date"

"Trust me we don't" I say and nods and we continue the rest of our lunch talking and joking about things. We exchange numbers and she heads to class when the bell rings and I head to the locker room to change for volleyball practice.

The coach had girls and boys practicing today. I was in front of my net and Jesus hit the guy's ball on our side. He runs over and Lexi gets the ball and gives it to him. I notice them talking for a while before Lena calls Jesus over to her. I roll my eyes and shake it off and continue our game.

I went into the locker room to change and I waited for Kyle in the front and I saw him walking with Jude. Surprisingly my brother was actually holding a conversation. At least he kind of was Jude seemed like he was doing the most talking and Kyle would nod and say one thing.

"Hey Jude, Kyle how was class today?"

"Hey Kaylie, classes where good, Kyle helped me out in English" Jude say and I smile.

"That's good, we better get going Kyle, see you tomorrow Jude" I say and he smiles back at me.

"Bye Kaylie, See you tomorrow Kyle"

"Bye Jude" Kyle says and he and I start walking home. I look over at him.

"I'm happy that you're finally deciding to make friends" A small smile comes to his face.

"I have friends Kaylie" I smile at him. He was right he did have a lot of girls and guys who were in college art, music and English classes that he met when I would sign him up for classes in the summer. They all couldn't believe a kid his age knew so much about art, music and English.

"I know you do but you don't have any your age" he shrugs.

"Well I suppose I do now" he says with his hands in his pockets and I smile and put my arm over his shoulder as we continue to walk home.

_I hope you guys and enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to start updating this story on Wednesday only because I can't updated everyday sorry._

_So hopefully you guys will be looking forward to next Wednesday.:-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys I'm sorry for the late update but between work and stuff I just haven't had time but to make up to you guys I'm giving you this chapter and another one later today. Thank you guys for all your Follows and Favorites and Reviews. Just for your guys this chapter has some Kaysus. _

_Discliamer- I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle _

Chapter 7

For the rest of the week home hasn't been a place I really wanted to be but really what choice did I really have. My dad's been in one of his mood all week and Kyle and I have just been staying out of his way when we can at least. I'm happy it's finally the weekend and it was Jesus birthday Saturday and Mariana was having a party and Kyle and I were invited.

So I decided to take Kyle with me to the mall for a few reason. He needs a suit and I need a dress and shoes and the jeweler called and told me I could pick up Jesus's gift and I didn't want him home when my dad got there. It took us no time to get Kyle his suit it was a nice black suit with a blue tie. But finding myself a dress was harder than I thought. Because I don't wear dresses and it's been a long time since I was ever in one.

The sales women helped me pick out a lot of dresses and I wasn't liking any of them.

"How about the pink one" the sales women asks me. I glanced at her.

"No" I say and she looks at Kyle as he sat there in the dressing room waiting area.

"What do you think?" Kyle looks over at the dress in her hands and shakes his head.

"Okay I'll find something else" she says walking away and I shake my head. This was frustrating. I notice Kyle get up and look around. I look in the mirror at the green dress the women picked and I shake my head.

"What is she thinking"

"Here try this" Kyle says and I turn around and see a little blue short dress with sliver jewels around the middle. It actually looked pretty. He hands it to me and sits back in his chair and I walk into the dressing room and took off the green dress. I put the blue one on and I was surprised at how it looked. I really liked it. I was like it was for me it was simple but still pretty in its own way. I can hear the sales women asking Kyle something as I walks out and stand in front of them.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful" she says to me and I smile a bit and look at Kyle and he was rolling his eyes at her. He looks at me and nods and I look at the sales woman.

"I guess I'm getting this one" she smiles.

"Great I'll ring you up" she says walking away. I look at Kyle.

"How did you know I would like this one?" He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Because your my sister I know how you are and I was tired of sitting here watching that women pick out stuff" I nod and go change my clothes. We paid for the dress and some black shoes and we headed to the jewelers. After I got his gift we headed back to the house.

"So you're not going to show me the gift?" Kyle asks on the walk home. I shake my head.

"Nope it's a surprise"

"It's not my gift"

"I know but it's still a surprise" he shakes his head and smirks at me.

"And you're supposed to be the oldest" I smile.

"That's right I am" We continue our walk home and I was happy we got there before my dad so we hide our stuff in our rooms.

The next evening while dad was at work Kyle and I got ready for the party. I washed my hair and combed through my curls and I put spray on it so it would look wavy instead of my usual everywhere curls. I put on my dress and I put of some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I walked downstairs and saw Kyle waiting for me. He was dressed in his suit with his hair slicked back.

"You clean up nice Kyle"

"Thank you, you look nice as well" he says and I smile and shake my head. We left and headed to the party and it seemed like everyone was there. I noticed Jude with Lena and Stef. So Kyle and I headed over.

"Aww look at you two you look so beautiful and handsome" Lena says as she hugs us.

"Thank you" I say. "You guys look great too"

"Thank you" they both say at the same time.

"You look handsome too Jude" I say and he smiles at me.

"Thanks Kaylie" I turn and look at Stef and Lena,

"Where's the birthday boy?" I asks looking around.

"He's in the back, you can come with us we were about to go talk to Mariana" Stef says and I nod. I turn to Kyle and pat his shoulder.

"I'll be back" he nods and Jude starts to talk to him about something and I follow Lena and Stef. They head to one side and I notice Callie, Brandon, Tyler and Jesus.

"Hey guys" they all turn.

"Hey Kaylie" Callie says.

"Wow Kay, you're wearing a dress?" Jesus says

"I never thought it was possible" Tyler says with a smile on his face as he as Jesus laugh.

"Ha-ha, you guys are so funny" I say and I look over at Callie and Brandon.

"You look handsome B," he nods

"Thanks you look good too"

"Callie I'm surprised you're in a dress?" I say and she shrugs.

"I know me too but you look pretty"

"Thank you, you too" I turn and look at Jesus.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he nods and we walk out outside and I sit on the stone and he sits next to me.

"Whats wrong Kaylie?" I shake my head.

"Nothing I just wanted to say Happy Birthday and that you look really handsome in your suit" he smiles and looks at you.

"Well thank you and you know Tyler and I were just joking you look really beautiful Kaylie" I smile and look down.

"Thanks but I didn't call you out here just for that….I have something else for you"

"Okay what is it?" he asks and I smile.

"Okay close your eyes and hold out your hand" he nods and does what I say and I put the box in his hands. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Okay you can open it" he opens the box and looks at it. It was a necklace that has a picture of two hands making a pinky promise with another charm next to it with a 'K' in graved in it. He reads the same meaning message that's one the side.

"Pinky Promise….. A promise forever"

"It's kind of like a pack saying we'll always be friends forever no matter what…I have one two just like yours but mines has a 'J' in graved instead of a 'K'" I say and he looks up and notice I have mine on. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you Kaylie, this means a lot to me." he says taking the necklace out of the box. "I'll wear mines all the time if you promise to wear yours all the time" he says and he puts his on.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"That this is our promise that we'll always be there for each other no matter what and we can never take these off this is our bond" He holds up his pinky and I smile and grab his with mine.

"It's a promise" I say and he smiles and hugs me a again and I hug him back.

"There you are Jesus-" We turn around and see Lexi "Sorry am I interrupting something?" we shake our heads.

"No Lexi, what's up?" Jesus asks.

"I have to talk to you about me and you" she says and Jesus stands up and he helps me up.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Maybe we should talk inside" she says glancing over at me and I roll my eyes.

"Okay fine lets go inside" Jesus says and Lexi walks in front and Jesus pulls me in front of him so I'm behind Lexi. Once where back in the area Brandon, Callie and Tyler where earlier. But of course they weren't there now.

"Okay What's up Lexi?" he asks and she looks at me.

"Alone" I glare at her and I turn to Jesus.

"I'll see you out there" I say and he nods

"Thanks again for my gift Kaylie" I smile

"No problem" I hug him one last time to rub in Lexi face and she glares at me as I leave. I get to the corner and run into Mariana.

"Oh wow Kaylie I almost didn't recognize you, you actually look nice" she says and I smile.

"Thanks I wish I could say the same for you" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Have you seen Lexi?" I shrug.

"She your friend I don't know" I say and she pushes past me.

"Thanks for your help….not" I smile as I turn back to her.

"Hey Mariana don't choke on the cake" I say and I walk away and sit at the table with Kyle and everyone. He looks over at me.

"So did he like the necklace?" I look at him.

"How did you know that?" I ask

"I noticed it earlier as we left the house" he says with a shrug.

"Well yes he did" I say with a smile and he nods.

"Good"

Mariana, Callie, Lexi, Jesus, Brandon and Tyler came out to do their intro. I could tell something was up with Mariana, but then again when is Mariana never mad. But Jesus looked worried but tried to cover it up and to anyone else it seemed like nothing was wrong but I knew something was up.

After they finished the DJ did the father-daughter dance and Mariana danced with Brandon's dad. I went over to Jesus.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Mariana found out about Lexi and I and she's all pissed about it"

"Seriously?" I ask and he nods. I don't know what he and Lexi where doing back there but if she saw or heard something then.

"I don't even know how she found out" he says and I notice the father-daughter dance is over and everyone was going to the dance floor.

"Come on Jesus you need to get your mind off of this and what better way than to dance" I say and he shakes his head.

"Kaylie you know I don't like to dance" I pouted and looked at him.

"Come on Jesus you just did the waltz and besides I didn't put on a dress and heels to stand around all night so please" I beg and he smiles and sighs.

"Okay fine" I smile and I hear 'Beautiful' by Mariah Carey and Miguel playing. I pull Jesus to the dance floor.

"I love this song" I say and he smiles at me.

"I'm sure you do" I hit his shoulder.

"Shut up I bet you listen to this song all the time" he shakes his head.

"No I don't" I shake my head and put my arms around his shoulders and sing.

"Ah, ah, you're beautiful" he smiles and put his hands at my waist. And to my surprise he starts to sing the first verse.  
"Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair" he sings and I smile.

"I thought you didn't know this song?" I say and he smirks and shrugs as he continues.  
"With an ass like that and a smile so bright" he sings and hold me a little tight and I laugh and push him a bit and put my arms back on his shoulders.  
"Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again" I couldn't help but smile as he was singing.

"You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that, that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that, that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah"

"I like when you run red lights  
Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me  
Always in control, how you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care, take me anywhere  
'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable  
And I can't pretend that, that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah" I sing back and he laughs. We sing the last unhook together.

"You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that, that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that, that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah"

It feels like it's only Jesus and I on the dance floor just having fun and being ourselves. It feels like whatever problem we had before left as soon as we came together.

"That was fun" he says once the song ends.

"See I told you, you never listen to me" he smiles a beautiful smile.

"I listen to you sometimes"

"Yeah the key word is sometimes" I say and he smiles and I look at him. "Thanks Jesus I have to say this has probably been the most I've laughed and smiled in a while" he shakes his head and pull me into a hug.

"No problem Kay, that's what friends are for right" I nod as I hug him back.

"Thanks again for my gift" I smile.

"No problem" he pulls away.

Justin Timberlake's song Mirrors comes on and I look at him.

"Do you want to dance?" he nods and someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns and there's Lexi.

"Hey guys" she says

"Hey Lexi" Jesus says as he smiles at her and I put on my fakest smile.

"Hey" she looks at Jesus.

"Jesus, Do you want to dance?" he nods.

"Yeah, sure" he stops. "Wait I told Kaylie I'd dance with her again" Lexi gets this sad look on her face.

"Oh okay maybe later" she starts to walk away.

"Wait Lexi" he says and she stops and he turns and looks at me.

"Kaylie-" he starts but I cut him off.

"It's okay go have fun" I say with tight smile. He smiles at me like he did before and hugs me.

"Thanks Kay, I promise its going be me and you on this dance floor after this song okay?" I nod.

"Okay" he pulls away and grabs Lexi's hand and they walk to the middle of the dance floor and I walk back to my chair and watch everyone dance. I looked around and found Kyle and Jude talking about something.

A few songs later and I'm still by myself I notice a girl ask Jude to dance. I look around and saw Jesus and Lexi still dancing, laughing and talking to each other. I'm trying my best to shake it off but it hurts the most when I see him kiss her.

My heart broke into a million pieces and I look down at the table and I feel a tear fall from my eye. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know who it is.

"Kaylie, don't let it bother you" I sigh.

"It's hard when he just doesn't notice me like that at all" I say as another tear falls.

"It's going to be okay" I take a deep breath and look up in his eyes.

"Thanks Kyle" I say and he nods.

"Are you ready to go home?" I nod and stand up and I follow him out. I know we were leaving really earlier they haven't even cut the cake yet. But I can't stay here and watch that all night it would hurt too much. It wasn't that much of a walk for Kyle and I but we both where in our own comfortable silence.

I notice my dad's car in the drive way and I honestly didn't care if he was in a good mood or not my night was already shitty it could only get worst. I saw Kyle glance at it as well as we walked up the steps to the door.

_ I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay guys sorry this week has been crazy and its only going get crazier but I should update this week by Thursday and Friday beacause that's the only days I'm off. Sorry this chapter is not a Kaysus chapter but the next one will be and sorry its story but I wanted to get something to you guys._

_Disclaimer- I only own Kaylie and Kyle _

Chapter 8

We walk into the house and there was an eerie silence as I close the door. Kyle heads to the stairs and I follow him. I only get to the second step when I hear my dad's voice.

"Wow you guys look fancy" he says and I turn around "What's the occasion?"

"It was Jesus and Mariana's birthday and Mariana had a party which Stef and Lena invited all of us but you had to work of course" I say with an attitude and I could see on my dad's face he was a little surprised also.

"Kaylie I really don't like your tone or attitude" he says and I roll my eyes. I didn't really know what was wrong with me but I was not myself.

"Come on dad let's be honest we never do anything you like. So what's any different today because my tone and attitude" I say and it was like this other person taking over and I wanted them to stop before they made it worst but I couldn't find my voice.

"That's probably why mom left not because of me and Kyle because she couldn't stand you!" I yell and there was something in his eyes before he covered it. I think it was rage but it went so fast I couldn't catch it.

"What did you say?" he asks in a calm voice as he took a few steps until he was in front of me. I stared to panic hoping this other person would stop talking now but it was no hope.

"I said she felt because-" It happened so fast I didn't see it. I was on the floor holding the side of my face the pain was terrible. It feels like I'm back in control of my body again. Tears rushed from my face as I held my cheek. _I'm so sorry Kaylie I didn't think that would happen _the voice says to me in my mind and I'm furious at it. _Really? What did you think would happen? We all sit down and have milk and cookies and forget about all this? Obviously you haven't met my dad. _I think and it looks sad but doesn't say anything. I'm pulled back to reality when my dad gets down in front of me. I move away a little still holding my face.

"You well never speak to me that way ever again" he says and I nod in agreement with him because I still couldn't find my voice. He stands up and walks back into his office slamming the door behind him. I tried to get up and I could feel Kyle grabbing my arms to help me.

"Why would you say something like that to him?" he asks in a low voice. I shake my head.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to it was like someone else took over" he shakes his head and moves my head from my cheek.

"Go to your room I'll get some ice" I nod and walk upstairs as he walks into the kitchen. I walk into my room and lay on my bed. A few minutes later Kyle comes in with a bag of ice and a dish towel and hands it to me.

"Thanks"

"You should get some sleep" he says as he walks to my door. He leaves my room and I hear him go to his room. I get up and close my door and change my clothes and lay back on my bed. I close my eyes wishing I wasn't myself right now.

The next morning I wake up and I don't even want to get out of bed. I lay there for a while as I look over at my clock it was almost noon. I threw my comforter off and went to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the sink and looked up in the mirror. I sigh as I bring my hand up to touch the bruise on my cheek it.

I put my hand down and walk over to Kyle's room to check on him. I opened the door and he was painting a very creative mountain side.

"Hey did you eat?" I ask as I walk in and close the door behind me. He nods but doesn't look up.

"Yes I ate cereal" he says answering my next question as he points over to the bowl.

"Why did you eat up here?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Because dad's home"

"He doesn't have to work today?"

"I guess not" he looks over at me as if to say why I would ask that. But I notice he was looking at the bruise on my face.

"I told you to keep ice on it" he says as he goes back to his drawing.

"I know I'm going to get some ice now" I walk out of his room and to mine to get one of my old backpacks I never use.

I walked quietly downstairs and I heard my dad on his phone in his office talking to someone. I took this chance and quickly went into the kitchen and got four lunchables and some chips and sodas and some ice and put it all in my bag.

I ran back up the stairs to Kyle's room and I took out two lunchables and a bag of chips and a soda and I put them on his bed.

"Just stay in your room tonight so there's no problem and we won't be in his way" he nods and looks over at the stuff.

"Thank you" he says as he continues painting and I walk out of his room and close the door behind me. I sat in my room and put the bag of food by my bed and I got the ice and put it on my face and I laid back on my bed and played music from my phone.

"Kaylie…..Wake up" I open my eyes to see my dad. Out of fear I jump a little unsure if I did anything wrong.

"Y-Yes?" I ask.

"You guys aren't going to school today" I glance over at my clock it was only 6:20 Kyle and I didn't get up to at least 7:15.

"Why not?" I ask as I rub my eyes and he rolled his as he walks back over to the door and looks over at me.

"Because of your face and the last thing we need is people asking question" I looked down as he walks out of my room and closes the door behind him.

I turned over and decided to go back to sleep I spent the rest of the day sleeping not waking up for anything. Until I feel someone tapping me. I open my eyes and look up at Kyle.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nothing's wrong, someone is at the door for you" I look at him confused.

"What? What time is it?" I ask and he looks at his watch.

"2:40" he say and he walks to the door. I get up and I had sweat pants on and I tank top. I grabbed my sweat jacket from my chair and put it over my head and left my hood on so I could cover up the now small bruise on my cheek.

I went downstairs and saw my dad at the door talking to someone. I walked up behind him and he looks back and saw me.

"Here she is" he says as he opens the door more and I see Callie. I look completely shocked.

"Hey Kaylie" Callie says.

"Hey" I say a bit unsure because my dad was still next to me.

"Well Callie it was nice to finally meet you" my dad says with his award-winning smile.

"Kaylie, dinner will be ready soon" dad says basically letting me know my time talking with Callie is limited and I better not say something I shouldn't.

I nod and he walks into the kitchen and I walk on the front with Callie and I close the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came by, you weren't at school today" I nod

"Yeah I was sick" I say and she looks at me confused.

"Weren't you sick last Friday?" she asks and I freeze for a second.

"No Kyle was sick last Friday, I guess I got what he had" I say and she nods unsure.

"So what's been up you left the party early?"

"I know…it was just we had to get home you know our dad was worried" I say and she nods.

"Oh…You won't believe what happened Talya thinks I want Brandon and he broke with at the party and I ditched and hung out with Wyatt at the beach" I smile at her.

"Two guys wow Callie you better slow down" she shakes her head.

"It's not like that for me and Brandon he's cool but I live with him and his family you know" she says and I nod "And Wyatt is just fun to be around"

"Well maybe you should get with Wyatt"

"I don't know he and I are just hanging out for now" I nod my head.

"Ok that's fair"

"Why do you have your jacket on its hot out here?"

"I know but it's freezing in my house" I say.

"Oh" I could tell she was looking at me intently.

"Hey Callie thanks for checking on me" I say walking over to my door.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow right?" she asks and I nod.

"Yep I'll be there" I say and she walks off my steps a little unsure like she didn't want to leave me there. I wave at her and I walk back into the house.

_ Okay I hope you guys liked it. please review tell me what you think but I promise the next Chapter will be better and possibly longer but this is just to hold you guys over until Thursday or Friday. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait but Thank you guys so much for hanging in there with me. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I promised I wont take so long to update but with work, moving and school starting its going get hectic but I will try my best to get you guys your Kaysus. _

I know a lot of you guys will be happy to know that this is a Kaysus chapter. So without further delay.

disclaimer I only own Kaylie and Kyle

Chapter 9

It was Tuesday morning and Kyle and I were walking to school in our usual silence. I was lost in thought trying to get what happened last night out of my mind. I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by Kyle.

"Huh?" I ask as I looked over at him.

"You should go to the hospital" he says as he glances at my splint brace.

"I don't need to go to the hospital Kyle it's just a sprain wrist its fine" I say as I pull my jacket sleeve on my right hand down.

"Kaylie it could be broken you should see a doctor"

"Kyle its fine okay I know the difference between a sprain and a brake" I say and he sighs but doesn't say anything else. My dad thought that I had told Callie something and when I told him I didn't say anything. He didn't believe that and twisted my arm. Which still hurts but I think it's just a sprain but Kyle seems to think it broken and I think so too but I don't want to go to the doctor.

When we get to school we go our separate ways and I headed over to the table I usually sit at. I was really lost in thought and before I know it I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I look over as Jesus sits next to me.

"Hey Stanger" he says and I give a small smile.

"Hey"

"Where were you yesterday?" he asks and I shrug.

"I just didn't go to school"

"I know that why?" he asks and I shrug it off again. _Come on Kaylie if he really cared about where you were yesterday he would've texted like last time._ The voice in my mind says and I have to kind of agree with it a little bit.

"Um I went to the skate park on Sunday and I fell and sprained my arm" he looks down at my right hand.

"Damn Kay, why would you go to the skate park without me?"

"You seem busy now" I say as the bell rings and I get up and he follows me.

"Kaylie what's going on with you?" he asks when he catches up to me.

"Nothing I'm just tried is all, anyway how was the rest of the party?" I ask as we walk into math class and took our seats.

"Kaylie, look I'm sorry for ditching you at the party but-"

"It's okay Jesus I know you like her and you want to spend time with her. So I understand" I say with a shrug and looking down at my textbook.

"I think we should do something today" he says and I look over at him.

"Like what?"

"Well I would suggest the skate park but it seems like you should stay after from there for a while" he says with a laugh and I laugh a little too.

"Yeah maybe your right"

"So how about lunch off campus" I look over at him and smile.

"Really?" he nods.

"Yeah really it'll be fun come on Kay"

"Sure why not" I say and he smiles.

"Cool meet me out front" I nod.

"I'll be there" I say and I look to the front.

My morning classes where my usual I did my work with ease as well as the work I missed. When lunch came around I waited in the front for Jesus. It took forever and I thought he was going to flake on me. I sighed in relief when he finally came up.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nothing come on when have to stop at the drug store before we go to lunch" he says as we sneak off campus.

"Why what's up?" he sighs and looks over at me.

"Lexi and I had sex and she thinks she's pregnant" I stop and look over at him.

"Seriously Jesus?" I ask and he nods and a part of me heart ache but I wasn't surprised and I pushed my feelings aside.

"How could you be so irresponsible Jesus" he sighs.

"I know Kaylie, look I just need to go to the drug store and get the morning after pill" I shake my head as we head into the drug store.

"Can I help you too?" the store clerk asks.

"Um yeah, can I get the morning after pill" Jesus says and she looks at me and then back at him.

"Can I see your ID?" I glance over at Jesus and he looks at me. I turn back to the lady.

"I'm sorry um we don't have ID" I say.

"Well I'm sorry I can't give you guys the pill without ID" Jesus sighs and I nod.

"Okay thank you" We walk outside. He sighs

"What am I going do now" I sigh.

"I don't know" we stood in silence for a while and a woman walked by and Jesus stops her.

"Um excuse me can you get me the morning after pill, I give you the money and everything" she looks at him and then over at me. I could only imagine what she's thinking probably the same as the lady in the store that the pill was for me.

"Sure" he handed her the money and we stepped away from the front of the store. Jesus sighed in relief and we waited for the woman to come back.

The woman finally came back and she walks over to Jesus and I and she hands him the bag.

"Hey, Hey!" we turn and see Stef coming out of the drug store in her police uniform. The woman walked away quickly as Stef came over to us.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better" I mumble to myself.

"What is going on?" She asks as she looks between us and neither of us said anything.

"You two come with me" she says and we hesitate "Now!"

We sigh and follow Stef to the car. I sat in the backseat wondering how this happened and why was I being pulled in it.

_I hope you guys enjoyed, Please Review and tell me what you think _


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for making you guys wait just started first year of college so I haven't had much time but I promise I'll get better and I promise not to make you guys wait that long so if it gets to more then 2 weeks without in update you guys can PM me and tell me to get on it ;-). SO without further delay Kaysus _

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Kaylie and Kyle _

Chapter 10

The car ride was Jesus basically explaining what happened and how I managed to come into the picture.

"Kaylie I'm surprised at you for skipping school" she says as she looks at me from the mirror. I sigh

"I know and I'm sorry…..are you going tell my dad?" I ask and she sighs.

"I don't know Kaylie" I lay my head back on the seat and silently pray she doesn't. She pulls up at their house and we get out and walk to the front door. She opens it and lets Jesus and I in first as she closes the door behind us.

"Upstairs" I hear Lena yell from upstairs. I stood next to Jesus and glance at him with a questioning look and he shrugs. Stef walks to the bottom the stairs.

"Uh I am here with Jesus and Kaylie could you come down for a minute please" she says.

"Why is mom here so earlier?" Jesus asks and Stef turns to him.

"You are not in a position to be asking questions young man" She says and stands behind us as Lena walks down the stairs.

"Hey what's going on?" Lena asks as she reaches the bottom of the step. Jesus looks back at Stef and she gives him a look saying you better tell her.

"Last night I uh-" he started as he looks back at her.

"Last night Lexi and I had sex" he says and even after knowing this it still hurts to hear it I guess.

"Oh my god, okay" Lena says taking deep breaths.

"And" Stef says from behind us.

"We didn't use protection"

"How many times have we talked about this?"

"I know but it just happened and then it was too late" he says "Then we need the morning after pill so I asked Kaylie to go with me but I guess you have to have ID to buy it so neither of us have ID, So I asked some lady to get the pill and that's when mom found us"

"Jesus, why didn't you come to us?" Lena asks.

"To avoid this" he says and she sighs and looks over at me.

"Skipping school Kaylie"

"I was just trying to help…..Are you guys going to tell my dad?" I ask and she sighs once again.

"I don't know but Stef and I have a lot to talk about so why don't you guys go to your room Jesus….door open" we nod and walk past her and put the stairs. We get to his room and I sit my bag down and he does the same and lies on his bed as I sit at his computer chair.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess Kay" I shrug and turn to his computer.

"Don't worry about it" I say as I turn on his computer as Jesus was on his phone texting Lexi. I roll my eyes and look back at his laptop. I started going through his files and I saw one label pictures and videos. Different files of pictures and videos pop up each with its own title. I look through them and notice one label 'Me and Kay'. I clicked it and a bunch of pictures pop up.

There where so many some from our childhood birthday parties, holidays, volleyball games and as we got older. I and looked at the many videos but one stood out to me. It was labeled 'Kay's 12th B-day' I clicked it and the video starts playing.

It started in my backyard and I saw me and Jesus and Mariana as kids jumping on the trampoline that we use to have. I smile to myself and we all played and did tricks to show the others.

"Move you guys are in my way I going to do this awesome trick" Jesus yells and Mariana and I laugh and move to the other side. As he attempts a flip and lands it.

"Please I can do mines way better" my younger self says to him.

"Ok let's see" he moves out of the way and I start to jump and I land the flip just like he did. "That sucked"

"It was better than yours" I say and Mariana agrees as well.

"Yeah Jesus Kaylie's was way better" I make a face at him "See I told you"

He rolls his eyes at us and we all keep jumping and arguing.

"Kaylie, Jesus and Mariana come on in where about to sing happy birthday" I hear my dad's voice behind the camera. We start pushing eachother in a rush to get out and I hear my dad laugh as he turns the camera away from us and into the kitchen. Where my mom and Lena were at.

"Did you call the kids?" My mom asks him.

"Yes Katherine" he replies and she nods and Stef walks in the kitchen with Brandon and Kyle behind her.

"Got the boys where's Jesus, Kaylie and Mariana?" before my dad could answer you can hear us yelling as we raced into the kitchen shouting who won.

"You all are winners" Lena says to stop us from arguing.

"Okay guys to the dining room" My mom says and everyone goes into the dining room and I'm sitting at the head of the table with a big cake in front of me. Jesus next to me and Mariana on the other side of me. My mom put Kyle in the seat near Mariana and Brandon sat next to Jesus.

"Hey Christian I'll tape for a while" Stef says and my dad hands her the camera and he lights the candles as my mom turns out the light. They all sing and I make a wish and blow out the candles my mom cut the cake and the video went to everyone in my living room and me in the middle of the floor opening presents. Lena and Stef got me a gift card to 'Hot Topic' and Brandon got me a jacket the said 'Volleyball is my Life' which was true especially back then. Mariana got me a pink top with some bracelets and Kyle drew me an amazing picture. That's when I first realized his drawing abilities it looked like a professional did it. I opened Jesus and it was skateboard wheels that could light up.

"Why did you get me skateboard wheels when I don't have one?" my younger self asks him.

"Because they're for my board I just wanted to rub it in your face" he says as he takes the box from me and I push him.

"You're a jerk you know that" and he smile and everyone laughs.

"Your jerk and your stuck with me some deal with it" he says back.

"Okay Kaylie we got you something" My mom says and I look at her as my dad brings in this big box.

"Happy Birthday Kaylie" My dad says as he hands me the box.

"What is it?" I ask as my dad stands next to my mom holding her and they both smile down at me.

"Open it and see" My mom says and I tear into the paper and pull open the box and grab the first skateboard they ever let me have.

"Ahhh you guys really got me one" I say as I look it over on the bottom of the board it had my name on it in a cool way.

"Here these are yours" Jesus says giving me the wheels back. I smile and hug him.

"You knew"

"Duh Kay come on its me your talking about" I push him playfully and I get up and hug my parents and they both hug me back.

"Thank you guys so much I love it"

"You're welcome Kaylie" My mom says as she pushes a hand over my wild curls "We're glad you love it"

"This is a family picture moment" Lena says.

"Lena can you take it" My mom asks. My mom stands next to my dad with Kyle in front of her and her arm around his shoulders and I stood next to my dad with my arm around him and his around my shoulders and my moms.

We were all smiling and we looked happy we looked like a family. The video ended after a whole lot of pictures and everyone wishing me a happy birthday one last time before Stef turns it off.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt more stray tears leave my eyes.

"That was a good birthday party" Jesus says and I jump a little not noticing him next to me at all. He looks over at me and stops when he sees my face.

"Kay what's wrong?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing"

"Come on Kaylie please" I sigh and look over at him.

"I miss her…" I say as my eyes water.

"It's okay for you to miss her Kaylie, she is still your mom" he says as he wipes away a few stray tears.

"I know…but sometimes I sit and think…why did she leave us we were all happy and everything was fine" I say a tear falls from my eyes. "Why didn't she want to be my mom anymore?"

I couldn't stop the tears that where falling down my face. Jesus pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder and he rubs my back trying to calm me down.

"It's ok Kaylie one day she'll realize that she missed out on having a great daughter and she'll be dying to come back into your life"

I don't say anything as the tears continue to fall and I hold on to him tight and he holds me back the same way. This was new for me and Jesus because I never cried around him and I never really opened up how I really feel about my mom leaving. He always knew I was upset about it and I'm sure he knew I had deeper feels about it but I never showed it.

"I'll always be there for you Kaylie no matter what I'll never leave you I promise" he whispers in my ear.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. I kinda want to give to a look to see that her life and family wasn't all bad and that her dad was a nice guy. Please review and tell me what you think I love hearing thoughts and ideas and once again I'm sorry for the late update. _


End file.
